


Ego Abilities

by Blitzindite



Series: The Outside [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Info-Dump, Inhuman Abilities, Mention of Cannibalism, Strong Language, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Headcanons on the abilities of Jacksepticeye and Markiplier's Egos with what abilities they have.Each part comes with a short story/drabble for that character to show their creation and/or standing with the other Egos as how I headcanon it.





	1. Darkiplier

Dark wasn’t meant to be an Ego. It was just Mark messing with effects for scary games, to creep out his fans. It was the _fans_ who decided to give ‘Darkiplier’ life. It was the fans who created him. For a long time, Mark didn’t even know of Dark’s existence. He didn’t know who ‘Darkiplier’ was, or why his fans were convinced he was an Ego. What even was an Ego? An alter ego, like what superheroes have?

 

Dark was created before Mark knew about a dimensional plane parallel to the humans’, where enough belief could bring things to life. Before he knew that there were bridges in the most public of buildings to get there. Dark didn’t know how to leave this plane. Mark didn’t know how to enter it, that it even existed.

 

So, Dark just toyed with his abilities. Tested himself. Saw what he could do against the other figments to exist in his plane; other ‘Egos’ of random stars. Like his…well, could Mark be called his creator? It was the fans who’d made him, after all. Well, like his ‘creator’, Dark didn’t know of Mark’s existence. Who ‘Markiplier’ was. It gave him a lot of time to think.

 

Dark found that a chill seemed to follow him. His shadow didn’t seem natural; almost alive. With that discovery, came tests. That shadow could knock over small objects, make a screen go to white noise. He couldn’t get very far with figuring out his shadow. That is, until Wilford Warfstache came into existence.

 

The pink-stached ‘Ego’ was too much for Dark’s taste. At first, Wilford was only kept around due to the peculiarity of their features: Exactly the same faces and bodies. But Wilford was colorful, wore a stupid pinstripe coat and had the smell of candy lingering about him. Dark was, well, _dark_. Gray-skinned, dark-clothed, with an unsettling vibe about him.

 

The duo was at constant threat of fading. They’d huddle in the corner of a room during the cold nights, breaths fogging from their lips, forms transparent. When the King of the Squirrels came into existence, he’d helped them find warm places to stay, scavenged food for them. Other than that, he wasn’t worth their time.

 

Over time, they grew stronger, forms more solid. They could stand without the risk of collapsing on weak knees; start testing their abilities without exhausting themselves.

 

When Wilford learned to teleport, that was when the older Ego finally found a good use in him. They started training together, going so far as to test their abilities on each other. They wound up injured more often than not; had been forced to patch up each other’s wounds before trying again.

 

Soon enough, Dark was teleporting and lifting small objects with his strengthening aura.

 

In time, he became powerful. Confident. With Wilford as his equal.

 

Then, they discovered Mark through an accident on the human’s part. He’d entered their plane by mistake; having followed the King when he somehow found a way out, however brief it was. He became wrapped up in everything they were, whether he liked it or not. Dark was fascinated with the man. That was who they were all… _created_ by?

 

Dark started making his own appearances on the channel shortly after. It was no longer Mark or his team toying with effects. Unfortunately, there was only so much Darkiplier could do from the Egos’ plane. Simple glitches, maybe let his voice be heard. When Mark grew tired of it, he’d give the dark Ego some screen time; taking his team, some recording equipment, and going to the Egos’ plane.

 

And so they discovered popularity gave them power. Dark’s abilities grew stronger, more dangerous than they’d ever been. His strange shadow had grown into a true aura that blanketed him, darkened the space around him as if draining the very life and color from a room. The small strings of shadow that could lift an empty mug became powerful tendrils that could throw another figment across a room. A high-pitched ringing started to accompany him and he was changed from the ‘goth/emo’ he’d been originally seen as into a manipulative, demonic entity.

 

Then came _‘Who Killed Markiplier?’_ It was just supposed to be a four-part skit. Mark and the team had asked Dark and Wilford to take part in it. Dark reigned in his aura and played the part of Mayor Damien. He’d had no idea that Mark was expanding on canon. He’d thought this would just be the creation of two new Egos: The Mayor, and the Colonel.

 

Instead, Dark found himself in a puppeted body that was long since dead, broken neck in constant need of being relocated; sharing it with a woman who was supposedly Damien’s sister in the stolen body of the Mayor’s District Attorney. Dark became truly bitter with their creator after that. That had been too much of a personal change; a low-blow. He was forced to relearn his own body, retest his limits and abilities. He was no longer alone as just Dark. Now, it was Damien and Celine working in harmony with each other to puppet the broken body. Now, the cracks that appeared in his shell were no longer show or irritation with the others’ stupidity. They were true fury with their creator, or one of the siblings coming into more prominent control of the body over the other.

 

There was an upside to that horrid series, however. Dark had _never_ gotten so much attention from the fans because, yes, attention to Damien and Celine went straight to him. He had never felt so powerful. If Mark had been hoping to hinder Darkiplier with the new canon, all he’d truly succeeded in was a pissed off Ego with more power than before.

 

Dark could teleport. He could manipulate. He had eerily strong control over the UpsideDown now; his aura melting out of it, swirling around him.

 

Popularity could be a powerful thing.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Dark's strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Teleportation: He can travel either on his own or with multiple companions in doing this. If with companions, they are momentarily pulled into the UpsideDown; to them, it may feel like the air has been sucked from their lungs, chilly, and/or that they've gone blind until it spits them back out in Dark's desired destination.

-Aura: Every Figment possesses an aura that they can make visible at will; for most, the auras are just visible light/color used to gain attention and good for not much else. Dark's, however, is also an ability. He can lift/toss/etc. objects or people with it and use it as a means of self-defense. His aura is dark gray (not black), with red and blue lines running throughout to give a 3D effect. 

-UpsideDown: Dark has full access to the UpsideDown, which could be seen in  _'Who Killed Markiplier?'_. He uses this space to scare others into siding with him (often pairing it with manipulation), or to go if the others are really bugging him. It's a quiet place where he can think, after all.

-Reality Warping: Directly linked to his aura and connection with the UpsideDown. He can affect what his chosen victim sees, furthering his attempts to manipulate them by making them see what they want. His aura also appears to drain the color/life from the area immediately surrounding Dark, but will seem untouched as soon as he moves on.


	2. Wilford Warfstache

Wilford appeared literally out of nowhere with a bright pink glitter explosion and the sickeningly sweet smell of candy, scaring a slightly older Ego half to death. Back then, Dark was quick to find cover before looking for an object to defend himself with against this unfamiliar, possible foe who’d covered him in glitter. Back then, Wilford wore a stupid pinstripe jacket and tophat when he’d introduced himself to the emo-Ego.

 

He stuck around Dark because he had nowhere else to go; because the other had some sort of powers, too. Because they looked like clones of each other. Neither of them really understood how to use their powers or why they looked alike, unfortunately. They didn’t know about Mark back then. They barely even understood what _they_ were, let alone the fact they had a creator in a plane parallel to their own. Wilford didn’t understand that he’d been turned into a YouTuber’s icon, and that’s where he’d come from.

 

They’d constantly faded in and out of visibility. They took refuge with each other cold nights, while in the day, Wilford went off to explore; only to return when darkness started falling again. Out of the two, he was the one to discover the King of the Squirrels first, when the newest Figment literally jumped out of a tree on top of Wilford. Wilford took more interest in the King than Dark did, but even his own interest was limited and the King was left by the wayside when the original duo started learning their abilities better.

 

Wilford learned to teleport first. That was their first big power-discovery. He’d poof here and there, just to rub it in Dark’s face that he couldn’t do that. Eventually, it was Dark’s turn to scare Wilford half to death when he learned it for himself, teleporting so that he wound up face-to-face with the pink-stached Ego.

 

They trained together, then. They hurt each other more often than not, unfortunately. Once, Wilford had caught sight of the King sitting in a tree, snickering at them, when Dark had been knocked unconscious and Will had part of a wall collapsed on him, pinning him to the ground.

 

Due to a mistake on the King’s part, and curiosity on Mark’s, they discovered their creator; in turn, he found out, in a very rude awakening, who they were. Wilford was the one to greet him after the King fled back to his ‘kingdom’.

 

Wilford found Mark interesting. Annoying, maybe. Fun _to_ annoy, too.

 

Much to Dark’s annoyance, Wilford got plenty of _actual_ screen-time after that; rather than just little cameos here and there. It didn’t help that the candy-scented Ego rubbed it in Dark’s face.

 

Wilford changed faster than Dark. The canon for him clearer, and it seemed Mark was always trying to improve his character. He went from a junior reporter practically stalking Slenderman to a psychopath in pink suspenders and fancy knives and guns. Dark was stuck as the emo-Ego for a while yet; up until Mark actually thought to improve on his ‘character’ as well—making him the manipulative, demonic entity the fans were currently familiar with.

 

Will was always excited for screen-time. So, when Mark asked him to be part of _‘Who Killed Markiplier?’_ , Wilford practically jumped at the chance. Amy had fit him with a bushy false mustache that covered his natural one, and he was given a soldier’s attire. He was to act as the Colonel. A new Ego! he’d thought with a grin. Mark and the team were creating not one, but _two_ new Egos with the series: The Colonel _and_ the Mayor!

 

How wrong he’d been. Mark was expanding on canon, not creating new Egos. Now, Wilford found himself holding his spine more rigidly, as if at attention. His eyes always felt strained, like he needed glasses. He’d known what death was before. Now, he had a hard time grasping the idea that when someone died, they _stayed_ dead. He mourned Damien, and Celine, and the District Attorney—people who’d never truly existed. He tried to remind himself that they were just planted memories, ones that appeared with canon; it became increasingly more difficult as time went on, until Wilford just decided to ignore the feeling altogether.

 

For a long while, while Dark was quietly furious with their creator for that series and unasked for changes it had caused, Wilford became _violently livid_. Mark couldn’t even show up in their plane for a good three weeks after the series because as soon as he walked through that door, the pink Ego was throwing a knife or firing a gun his way.

 

Only good thing about it, Wilford admitted, was that the fans gave him _even more_ attention after that. Like Dark, he became more powerful.

 

Even now, it really wasn’t clear which of the duo was more powerful. Wilford claimed it was him, while Dark would just quietly scoff if he heard such a thing.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Wilford's strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Teleportation: He can travel either on his own or with multiple companions in doing this. If with companions, they get engulfed in a bright pink, glittery cloud. It smells sickeningly sweet, and they will feel as if suffocating until reaching Wilford’s desired destination.

 

-Magic: He can make things appear out of thin air. Wilford, along with Marvin, also created a door bridging the Septics and Ipliers’ offices together. It’s unclear what the extension of his magic is, as he mostly uses it for small things like pulling a piece of candy out of thin air or decorating the office for a holiday in the snap of his fingers. He has been known to poof a truck out of thin air and make non-Ego Figments disappear, and Dark seems wary of his abilities, but he has yet to use it to his full extent. This tends to scare Mark and everyone else, as well. With how unpredictable he is, and how unknown it is just how far he can go, things could turn dangerous _very_ quickly.

 

-Reality Warping: Directly linked to his magic. He can make a room look like it’s churning, or make someone see only in hues of a certain color, even when none of this is _actually_ happening. Usually just used to annoy others. He _has_ used it on the androids before, making them see only in shades of red, so that they thought they were having errors and flipping out because they couldn’t figure out the problem. Sometimes he might make Dark’s office look bright pink, too.


	3. King of the Squirrels

The King of the Squirrels was just supposed to be a joke. He was a special when Mark had reached 80’000 subs—nothing more. Or, so he thought. That video was just enough. Just _barely_ enough for the King to be seen as an Ego. And so, he was.

 

He’d appeared out of nowhere. Confused. Lost. A red squirrel had startled him, and he fell right out of the tree he’d appeared in.

 

He hadn’t known about the other two Egos. About Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache. He hadn’t known about their creator. Who was Markiplier? The King was on his own for some time. Squirrels seemed drawn to him, and he had a natural knack for climbing.

 

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t leap out of a tree when startled. And that’s just what happened when he met Wilford. The older Ego had come tromping through the dried leaves, and the next thing they both knew, the King had lunged from a higher branch to tackle the other. The smell of candy had made the squirrel-king’s nose wrinkle, but from there on out he was stuck sticking around the other two. He even helped them find food, places to sleep during cold night.

 

And what did they do? Turned up their noses and ignored him!

 

From there, no matter what Ego came into existence, the King was shoved to the sidelines. One of the oldest, and treated like a Fading!

 

It wasn’t until Dr. Iplier went to nudge the King aside when he’d gotten in the way that he discovered his own ability. The doctor had seemed rigid, uncomfortable, a grimace over his face. The squirrel that always trailed behind the King, even when the others refused to leave the trees, had perked up and set a beady stare to the cape-wearing Ego.

 

Even to this day, unfortunately, the Egos don’t quite know what to call the King’s ability. One thing is for certain, though: He’s _forbidden_ to use it on other Egos!

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, the King's strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Not-Quite-Mind Control: The Egos don’t have a word for it. All they know is that, for them, it’s uncomfortable and feels extremely invasive of their minds. It is mostly effective against animals. The less intelligent, the easier it is for the King. The problem with naming it is that he’s not controlling their minds, but rather their limbs—almost like he’s only accessing their mind to steal motor control. Whoever it’s used on can still think completely freely, but animals are forced to act how he wants them to (hence his squirrels and only one ‘truly’ loyal one). Other Egos, however (unless said Figment is _severely_ lacking intelligence) are mostly safe and will only feel discomfort. He has little-to-no control over other Egos, but any he _has_ used the ability on has labeled it simply as: _‘Fucked Up’_.

 

-Bilingual: The King has the unique ability of seemingly understanding animals. So far, whatever he says they’re trying to communicate has been accurate, but the other Egos wonder if it’s just dumb luck and this ability is nonexistent in the King.

 

-Survey: Even a quick glance can let the King see the fastest (or safest) route to take. Be it up, or on the ground. His eyesight seems almost unnaturally keen and quick to pick up details.

 

-Fight-or-Flight: Much like an animal, he has a beyond-feral sense of the fight-or-flight instinct. It allows him to know, with 100% certainty, which is the better option. Can be compared to having a Sight like the Host and Jims, but only good for his own self-preservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King's primary ability is hard to explain! >.<;


	4. Jackieboy Man

Was Jackieboy truly intended as an Ego? His first appearance, he didn’t even have his signature suit. Seán had just started acting like a superhero, called himself ‘Jackieboy Man’, because he’d started flying in the VR game Jackieboy was created in. It was the stupidest name he could come up with off the top of his head. Since then, it was stuck as the hero’s name, and a big reason the other Figments called him simply ‘Jackie’.

 

For a long time, he and Anti were the only Septics. It was lonely, and Jackie was only aware of his ability of flight. That made crime-fighting…well, kind of hard. Anti had tried showing him how to throw knives. Wilford, to shoot a gun. Jackie just didn’t have a knack for weapons. Knives bounced off the wall six feet from the target. He couldn’t accurately shoot a gun to save his life, and Will’s…ah, eccentricity didn’t help.

 

But he was created as a superhero, right? Shouldn’t he be _good_ at saving people? There were dangers everywhere in their plane. Figments were always being killed, injured. And Jackie wound up hurt so often that he swore Dr. Iplier wanted to strangle him. _‘Worse than Silver!’_ he’d say, _‘Where’s your common sense?’_ Jackie would let the doctor stitch him up, then slink away without answer.

 

Anti was someone who always had his back, always tried to help him. Unfortunately, they didn’t see eye-to-eye in a lot of things. Jackie had been created to protect people. Anti had killed other Figments. There were no laws saying he couldn’t do that, so what was the problem? Their morals didn’t exactly match up, so Anti didn’t always understand why things bothered the hero.

 

Over time, he became good friends with the Silver Shepherd. Was his sidekick. The Iplier hero would train him to fight with fists, to fly straight.

 

Silver was the one to help him discover his abilities. Silver was the one who gladly lent a hand and pulled Jackie up as his equal.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Jackieboy’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Flight: As seen in Plank Experience, Jackie can fly. He can travel at highway speeds, and stop on a dime when needed. His landing usually tend to startle other Figments, and if in a rush it’s not uncommon for him to crash into something or trip when he lands.

 

-Agility: If he wanted, Jackie could practically become a human pretzel. His jumpsuit is made of a soft, flexible material which allows him the greatest range of movement.

 

-Hacking: Unexpectedly, Jackie is _extremely_ good with a computer. Android-good, actually. He has the ability to hack nearly anything he needs to. The only thing that stops him is how long that could take and whether or not he’ll lose interest by then.

 

-Screech: If Seán is loud, Jackie will shatter a mirror. This ability is directly linked to his creator’s famous volume. When prepping his screech, acid-green mist comes from his mouth. The screech itself can knock others backward, break glass, and temporarily damage the hearing of whatever it’s aimed at.


	5. Dr. Edward Iplier

‘ _Worst News Doctor’._ Seriously? That, and a showcase of some surgeries-gone-wrong, and Mark thought that would work as a doctor Ego? To say Doc hadn’t been impressed with the place he wound up with would be an understatement.

 

That skit, those videos… For months in the humans’ time, it was because of them that the other Ipliers wouldn’t let Doc lay a hand on them. They didn’t trust him. Didn’t think he could be an actual doctor after those videos. Skill? Yeah, right. It didn’t matter that he _did_ have knowledge in his area. Vast knowledge! It was quite possible his career was already ruined.

 

Dark would stick up his nose and walk the other way. Wilford would laugh in a _‘seriously?’_ sort of way and poof on out of there. The King seemed afraid of him. The Author would sneer and stay clear of the doctor’s clinic.

 

The only support he’d been given for a long time was from Egos, Inc. The building had seemingly doubled in size, added a clinic to its massive first floor just for him. From the clinic was a connected bedroom so he didn’t have to cross paths with the other Ipliers unless they came to him first. They rarely did.

 

Then, the Author lost his eyes. Became the Host. New Egos started showing up. A doctor was needed more and more often. Dr. Iplier became valuable to them.

 

The Doc’s abilities didn’t seem important to the others. Though the more observant of the Egos knew he was an asset, and even Darkiplier became careful to stay on his good side.

 

No one wanted to need medical care while on the doctor’s shit list, after all!

 

* * *

 

 

Like all the Egos, Dr. Iplier’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-I’m Sorry, You’re Dying: When Doc has a patient, all he needs to do is be within close range to them, and he’ll know immediately whether or not they’ll survive. If they _are_ dying, he can give them the time, right down to the second, when their heart will stop. Because his bedside manner isn’t exactly the best, he usually will if if they don’t want to hear it. If they’ll live, he can do the same, but instead for how long it is until they recover. This ability is a Sight, but limiting to only that.

 

-Link or Ego?: Doc almost seems to be a Link Figment to the other Egos, rather than an Ego himself, with this ability. He has a connection to all the Ipliers, and it allows him to know their general well-being and whether or not he needs to get after them for not taking care of themselves. When an Iplier fades, it literally hits him in the gut and knocks the wind out of him.

 

-Magic: _Extremely_ limited. He can make smaller medical supplies appear out of thin air, allowing him to carry a medical kit around with larger items since he can just grab smaller ones at will. This ability also allows him to use his hands like defibrillators, and heal minor injuries with a touch from his aura.


	6. Antisepticeye

He was created by the fans. Some gave him fangs. Others, claws. Some gave him black eyes, while others had them match Sam or he had heterochromia—a combination of those or something else. There was the occasional winged version, plenty of non-humans. But he was always evil. Devil incarnate.

 

Then Seán made him official in October. Slowly worked up to a finale for the end of the month. Not a demon per se. A glitch. A glitch with a slit throat who wanted him dead.

 

After that video, the first one Anti had _starred_ in, after some of the Septics had already been created even though Anti was by-far the oldest, the glitch had grinned. The fans knew who he really was now. He was official, and not just relying on the fans’ continued belief and creations put into him. Of course, he’d never actually _want_ to hurt Seán, though!

 

Some Egos weren’t like their video appearances. Bing, for one, was actually _extremely_ intelligent. The doctors were both excellent at their jobs. Marvin was so good at magic that it could be dangerous if he wanted it to be. Dark was honestly a _bigger_ douche off-camera when he wanted something his way, and Wilford more trigger-happy. Anti couldn’t imagine killing his creator or hurting a fellow Septic. Well…on purpose, at least. Every Ego had hurt another at one point or another. Whether they’d admit it or not.

 

Anti was the one who got the Septics and Ipliers to know about each others’ existence. It was against their Guardians, Central and Incorporated’s, wishes; but after he’d discovered them, Anti was always back and forth. Cross-over between the two groups became common because of him. One could rarely be in Central (the Septics’ place) and not see an Iplier at some point in the day, or vice versa.

 

The only thing about Anti that remained true to character from his videos was that he _did_ kill people. Other, non-Ego Figments, that is. Like many of the Egos, he had blood on his hands. He didn’t see what was wrong with it! If they weren’t Egos, then they didn’t have anyone to miss them, right? Anti, and many others, didn’t get why some—like Jackieboy, Silver, and their creators especially—made such a big deal of it!

 

He could use one of his abilities, lunge out a TV, and make it quick!

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Anti’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Possession: Anti can possess _any_ electronic device that he wants to. The only thing that can stop him is if it’s damaged or has _very_ powerful antivirus software. In which case he will either be trapped in the device/machine and need help from an android, or fall ill for a week/wind up injured. He has possessed each of the androids at least once, and now he and they are careful to stay away from each other because a lot of Egos wound up involved. The only time they can be seen together is if Blue is trying to repair a device he’s trapped in so he can actually get out; in which case, Anti will put himself into a hibernation-type state so as not to damage him.

 

-Reality Warping: Limited to the area immediately surrounding him. His aura is what can do this, making the area around him appear to be glitching, but ultimately untouched when he moves on. This ability has been used to make editing easier for Robin, as well as to gain the attention of other Egos since it’s very noticeable.

 

-Magic: Very limited. He can pull his knife out of thin air/make it disappear again, as well as control an electronic from a certain distance away.

 

-Teleportation: Can teleport short distances at will. Looks like he’s glitching across a room when he does this. If electronics are available, he can also travel through them—be it through Emails, texts, cables, telephone wires, or similar.

 

-Glitched: Anti literally _is_ a glitch. As such, he can actually make himself disperse into a burst of particles at will, making him impossible to touch. He can also plant viruses with very little effort. This also makes it near-impossible for him to get near machines/devices unless he’s focusing on _not_ ruining them. This ability is the biggest reason he and androids stay clear of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this series seems kind of rushed, that's because it is! I'm trying to get it done before I get too far into The Outside. That way this one can be used as reader reference for what abilities everyone has, and something they use in the fic doesn't seem to come out of nowhere!


	7. Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein

Seán had created an eccentric doctor Ego well-loved by the fans. Some saw him as unhinged, others just unusual. Others liked to think he was just putting on an act for the cameras and acted completely different when they couldn’t see him.

 

There was a surprising amount who believed he was working with Anti, wanting to kill their creator. Even more believed he and Anti hated each other the most because he stood in the glitch’s way of taking over the channel.

 

The doctor would just laugh, roll his eyes, when he heard these ‘headcanons’. Seán _and_ Anti were some of his closest friends. It was Anti who introduced him to Dr. Iplier. After that, Doc was added to Schneep’s list of trusted friends. Doc even took him under his wing, trained him in what Schneep _wasn’t_ familiar with. Which, honestly, was a lot.

 

Unlike the other doctor, Schneep’s medical knowledge was greatly lacking when he was first created—likely because so many fans thought he was a phony, illegal, or whatever; whereas the other doctor seemed more genuine. More so than him, at least.

 

Most fans seemed to forget the fact that Seán had created Schneeplestein as a father. He had a wife, kids, who’d left him for a damn tennis instructor. The other Egos knew they didn’t actually exist because of the fact so few acknowledged them. So few, they couldn’t even become Figmentslinked to him like Chase’s kids were. The doctor knew they didn’t exist, too. They were just planted memories, like many of the Egos had, that gave him more of a history. Planted memories seemed so real, unfortunately. His family had names. He remembered a wedding that never truly happened; remembered holding his children as infants, though they didn’t physically exist.

 

It brought him close to Chase Brody. Another Ego with a family. It made him quickly grow attached to Chase’s kids, treat them like his own, spoil them. He was always holding little Sophie, always made it look like he’d done it a thousand times before. They saw him as the crazy uncle they couldn’t help but love.

 

None of it really mattered to the fans. He was one of the most popular Septic Egos, after all!

 

Schneep’s abilities were limited and simple. So much so that he’d figured them out within his first week or two of existence.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Schneep’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-X-Ray: All he needs to do is run his hands over his patient’s arm, head, etc. (wherever the problem is) to actually know the problem. It gives him a detailed mental X-ray of their bodies; more detailed than any conventional X-ray could be. The image he gets could be related to a 3D model.

 

-Link or Ego?: This ability matches Dr. Iplier. Schneep almost seems to be a Link Figment to the other Egos, rather than an Ego himself, with this ability. He has a connection to all the Septics, and it allows him to know their general well-being and whether or not he needs to get after them for not taking care of themselves. If a Septic were to fade, it would literally hit him in the gut and knock the wind out of him.

 

-Sleep: Marvin calls it hypnosis and hates when he does this. Instead of needing anesthetic, Schneep can just touch his patient’s forehead and they’ll be out cold for 24 hours (or sooner, if he wakes them back up). Because he has this ability, he actually doesn’t know what dosage anesthetic should be used in, as he’s never actually _had_ to use it. And yes, that means he even knocks his patients out when it’s not really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one was rushed. Like I said last, though, I'm just trying to get this series done so that The Outside readers can use it as reference. If I get time at some point, I will go through and clean up the chapters.


	8. The Jim Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore the Jims! ;;  
> Glad I was finally able to make this one!

 

They were created as eccentric newsmen. Jim and Jim. The Twins. The Jims. Connected at the hip from day one of their creation, it was near-impossible to ever see one without the other.

 

They drove most of the Ipliers crazy. Dark was, in all honesty, pissed with their creator. They could have begrudgingly dealt with one new addition. Fine. But _two?_ He hated the Twins, and would purposefully try to make them uncomfortable. The Jims, in turn, tried to film him, shouted “DEMONS!” as loud as possible when they saw him, just to irk him. Then they’d snicker and scamper away. They weren’t scared of him.

 

They weren’t scared of anyone, which just irritated the less-social or friendly Egos. They bugged the Host to read his writings. They hid Wilford’s weapons and the Googles’ tools.

 

That ended when Darkiplier wound up shooting Weather Jim when he’d dealt with their childishness one too many times.

 

After that, they hid out in their room, the studio with Bim and Wilford to record, at the Septics’ place with Chase and Bing. They still grinned. Still laughed. But it had made them realize their biggest fear: Losing each other.

 

Bingiplier was the one who suggested they start calling Weather Jim ‘Jimmy’ instead—just to make talking to or about them less confusing. They’d agreed with wide grins.

 

When _‘Who Killed Markiplier?’_ came about, it was a time the Twins had started fading. To save them, Kathryn had suggested giving them a couple skits to make the fans more aware of them. Because they had been so weak at the time, they _both_ actually played ‘Reporter’ Jim, while Ethan held the camera most of the time. The first and third videos were one brother, while the second and fourth were the other. And they _loved_ playing the part!

 

They knew their abilities from the day they were created. Unlike many of the other Egos, they had little control over one theirs. Only one of their abilities could be controlled, while the others just came and went.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, the Jims’ strength comes from how much attention/popularity they get from the fans. Their abilities include:

 

**Weather Jim (“Jimmy”)**

-Forecast: Jimmy can see the weather from that day, up to almost a month from then. He knows it with 100% certainty, and will always relay it to the others. Especially the androids so that they don’t wind up in a lightning storm, or the King so he gets inside when needed.

 

-Stormy Weather Out There: Most Egos see this and Forecast as the same abilities. However, this one tells him the weather for any area in the world where _major_ storms are occurring, whereas the other is just for their area and any sort of weather. When a major storm comes out of nowhere to their area, and if he didn’t See it coming, the Vision will hit him so hard it knocks him out.

 

-Brother: Jimmy always seems to know his brother’s mental and physical state, as if they were linked to each other. Because one of Jim’s abilities always leaves him upset and sometimes even in tears, Jimmy uses this to try and comfort his brother before it becomes visible to the other Egos.

 

**News Jim**

-They All Died: Jim has possibly the most unsettling Sight of the Egos. That being, death. Not foreseeing when, like Dr. Iplier, but rather _how_. Unlike the other Egos, his Sight links him to the humans’ plane. His Target is always human, never Figment unless it’s an Ego close to him. This ability makes him see through his Target’s eyes, feel what they feel, as they go through an untimely death. Over Time, he’s grown more used to it, if still winding up unsettled/upset. However, when he Sees children, mass-shootings, or a sort of death he hadn’t experienced before, those still really get to him and reduce him to tears; as do Ego deaths/fadings.

 

-Hurt: Unlike his other ability, he can control when he uses this one. It allows him to track someone else who has been injured so that he can get them to medical attention. Unfortunately, if he uses the ability, but they still wind up dying, then his other Sight will start.

 

-Brother: Jim always seems to know his brother’s mental and physical state, as if they were linked to each other. Because one of Jimmy’s abilities can knock him out cold, Jim uses this to catch him before he fall and hurt himself, long before the others (save Host, of course) know what’s going on.


	9. Marvin the Magnificent

He was created without a name. He was supposed to just be something goofy for _‘Power Hour’_.

 

But so many fans loved him, gave him attention, that he became an Ego. His creator hadn’t realized it. Not at first. When he had, the need to give the magician a name had made him unable to think of one. Seán had tried. He really had. But as the time stretched on when the magician remained nameless, his creator had slowly forgotten.

 

So, his fellow Septics came up with names. Jackieboy called him ‘Catman’ since it sound like a superhero name. Anti called him Mage. When Schneep came around, it was Mask, or Cat/Katze. Chase was always using something different, while even some of the Ipliers had their own names for him.

 

Marvin. Marvin the Magnificent. Seán had made it official in a SepticArt video.

 

He had a name! A _real_ name!

 

Under that mask, confused eyes had turned bright; forced smiles became genuine.

 

Funny, how something as simple as getting a name had made Marvin completely forgive his creator, made him able to focus so much easier on his spells.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Marvin’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Teleportation: Can travel on his own or with one other companion when he does this. When he teleports, he grabs the edge of his cape and swipes it in front of himself (companion gets pulled close to his side). As the cape moves upward, it appears as though they are being erased, then the cape disappears in a burst of confetti. His companion will black out until reaching his desired destination. If his companion has a weak stomach, they’ll usually feel sick by the time they get there.

 

-Magic: As an Ego _and_ magician, he’s possibly one of the most powerful magic-users in their plane or at least among the YouTube Egos, with Wilford as an equal. He can make things appear out of thin air, enchant things, and even turn one thing into something else. Ironically, he _loves_ fake stage-magic, but is really bad at it unless he fixes the trick with real magic! Some other things related to this include levitation, creating doors to teleport others to certain locations (with help from Wilford), and surrounding other things with his aura as a means to protect them/keep something from getting near it.

 

-Revival: So far, he has only shown this ability by bringing plants back to life. It’s unknown if he could do so with something sentient, and he’s not willing to try.

 

-Card Up Your Sleeve: Marvin has a single card for every Septic and Iplier. He can use these cards to tell him how the others are doing, but will mainly use them to help the doctors keep an Ego in critical stable. It’s possible that, to do this, he pulls from his Revival ability. As he has one of the others, everyone else instead has a single card: Marvin’s. Their card allows for them to call out to him, and gives him their location. All they need to do is tear a corner/punch a hole in it, and Marvin is immediately alerted. Destroying the cards makes them impossible to track, however. A few of the Ipliers have done this.


	10. Ed Edgar

An Ego frowned upon even by other Egos. Because seriously. Selling babies? What the actual fuck?

 

But he was dead serious when he gave an offer, and when he wasn’t joking around for the channel he was a damn good businessman. He’d conned plenty of non-Ego Figments into buying from him.

 

Ed tended to make some of the others uncomfortable. He was maybe one of the most human—physically, at least. And yet, he sold infants without a twinge of guilt, uncaring whether or not they were going to good homes. It was unsettling. They wondered if he was, perhaps, a sociopath.

 

Maybe he was the most human physically. But mentally, he was far from it. He’d help around the office, seemed…friendly _enough_ with the lessers, wasn’t afraid to bark at the higher-up Egos. His place with them was unclear. He seemed to know that, and just made it harder for the others to figure out.

 

Sometimes he’d lock himself away in his room or private recording studio. Other times he’d sit in the living room chatting up a storm. He could snap at one Ego, laugh with another immediately after. It wasn’t a personality disorder. Ed was perfectly aware of his actions. Perfectly aware the others knew very little about him.

 

Best to keep it that way. Honestly he was too secretive, too smart, for his own good.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Ed’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Hush, Now: When Ed starts talking, everyone else shuts up—whether they want to or not. This ability makes it physically impossible for someone to interrupt him, thus bringing all attention on him.

 

-These Are Not the Droids You’re Looking For: He’s a swindler, simple as that. This ability messes with his target’s mind, makes them more susceptible to manipulation/persuasion, and thus has made his business do extremely well. The weaker the mind, the more susceptible to this ability. By the time his target realizes what happened, they’ve got their hands full with an infant they can’t return and an empty wallet.

 

-Pay Up: Ed mentally knows every penny he has ever earned, what he’s owed and by who, and everything he, himself, owes. This ability isn’t very helpful to the other Egos, but has helped him from the start of his creation. Helps keep other Figments off his back, and will also let him get from them what they still need to pay.


	11. The Googles

  

Originally he was just GoogleIRL. Google, the others called him. The guy was a hardass toward the other Egos and, along with Host, became Dark and Wilford’s right-hand man…er, android. He’s the one who made sure security cameras, appliances, and anything else of the sort around the office ran properly. He… _tried_ to keep the others in check. Google wasn’t exactly popular among the other Egos, unfortunately.

 

Then came the Upgrades. The others were skeptical at first. What was the point of them? Wouldn’t they be just like the original? But Dark was pleased. At first. That is, until they realized that the Upgrades each had a personality of their own. They weren’t like the original, like “Blue”. They couldn’t do things with his efficiency, it seemed.

 

One was sensitive and human-like, one had a temper comparable to Dark, while the third was a sarcastic jackass. That’s all the others could see from the surface. Sure, they were better to be around than Blue—but did they even have a use?

 

Google_G, Green, seemed like Blue’s ‘second-in-command’ in the others’ eyes. They were the ones always conversing about a problem, the ones always working together to fix something or reprimand another Ego for destroying something if someone else didn’t beat them to it. One could say that Blue and Green were connected at the hip, if they didn’t seem so emotionless and robotic around each other. Of the Upgrades, Green was definitely the most efficient, and their leader knew it, too. The problem with him was that he _liked_ to spend time with the other Egos, when he wasn’t busy. He was too buddy-buddy with them for Blue’s liking.

 

Google_R, Red, was the one with a temper. And boy, was it bad. He quickly got snippy with other Egos, and broke things about as often as he repaired them. He’d bare his teeth, let his eyes flash bright. Once, Chase had even said something Red didn’t particularly like, and the Septic had wound up shoved down a flight of stairs. However, Red could build weapons like no other, and Blue was always impressed with his projects.

 

Then came Oliver. Sure, his ‘official’ title was Google_Y, but no one, not even Blue unless he was upset over something, used it. His name had been a typo, one that Mark just shrugged to and decided, hey, guess it’s official. He was the only one with a human name _and_ he was the yellow Google. A ray of sunshine, right? So many fans thought of Oliver that way that it became true almost immediately. He was far more human-like than the other Googles, and more sensitive than practically any of the other Egos! To some of the others, he was useless and annoying—more so than Bing, even. Blue, on the other hand, liked how Oliver knew the way humans thought. He just _didn’t_ like that Oliver spent all his free time with Bing, Chase, and the Jim Twins, rather than at a work table or computer.

 

With the Upgrades seemed a change, however small, in Blue. Once, Red had ended up shot by Wilford. The candy-scented Ego had wound with with bruises on his throat for a week after Blue found out. When Anti had possessed Red and Green, he seemed upset; his speech even cut out occasionally. When it came Oliver’s turn, and the more sensitive android became terrified to leave their room for a week afterward, Blue picked up Red’s nearest project and shot Anti with it—sending the glitch to the doctors and on bed-rest for two weeks.

 

Blue had become _protective_. A trait nonexistent in him before.

 

If anything, it just made him more terrifying to the others. “Don’t mess with the Upgrades,” the Egos would mutter whenever a new one was added to their ranks. Any questions as to why would result in explaining how you really didn’t want to be on Blue’s shitlist.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, the Googles’ strength comes from how much attention/popularity they get from the fans. Their abilities include:

 

**Overall**

-Hacking/Programming: As androids, the Googles are naturally good at working with computers. They could hack into literally almost anything with little difficulty. They also work with codes on a daily basis, so know exactly how to write a program for whatever purpose they need one for.

 

-Knowing: Since they’re Internet Browser-based, they have a very vast knowledge of many things and if they _don’t_ know something, they can just do a quick mental-search of it. They are _the_ most intelligent of the Egos, and could trump anyone in a quiz.

 

-Robotic Reflexes: The Googles’ bodies are made of thousands of tiny servos and intricate framework to copy the skeletal and muscle structures of a human body. Because these structures are not organic, and they’re meant to be improvements on humanity, they can move _very_ quickly. Projects can be done just as quickly, if not faster, than factory machines could construct the same things. The fact they have no actual muscle and eyes that process images far faster than any known organic, it’s near-impossible to actually harm one of the Googles unless from behind because they’ll have your weapon in their hand before it can come close to them.

 

-I Know Things: The Googles can blackmail literally anyone if they really wants to. They’re extremely perceptive, so can piece together the little things they notice into a bigger picture. This oftentimes tells them things about the Egos no one else seems to know. They use this seeming-ability to keep an eye on the others and try to prevent them from doing things they shouldn’t. As of yet, They haven’t had to blackmail anyone, but the others wouldn’t put it past some ofthem.

 

**Blue**

-Back Off!: When one of the Upgrades is in distress, his mind gets an immediate ping. If the Upgrade in question gives him Permissions, he can see through their eyes to know what the problem is. This ability has been activated the most by Oliver since the other two pick on him for his name and he’s just generally so sensitive. This ability also allows him to track the Upgrades—though his tracking can be used at any point, and not just when they’re distressed.

 

-Short-Out: Blue can give off a surge of electricity that shorts out any nearby electronics. This ability badly affects Anti due to how glitchy he already is, and can even make him crash if he doesn’t get a hold of his glitches fast enough. Unfortunately for Blue, it also affects Red and Oliver pretty badly, as well, and can leave him extremely weak depending on how much electricity was given off.

 

**Red**

-Ready, Aim, Fire: While the other Googles _can_ make weapons, Red by-far crafts the best. Even Blue, Dark, and Wilford are impressed by his ability, and Will is always wanting to test them out. He likes to create hybrid weapons, or things never seen before, and his creations rarely backfire/have problems because he takes so much care in crafting them (it is his ability, after all). One of his most recent projects is even a gun built into the androids’ arms. In a way, this is not only an ability, but a stress-reliever for him.

 

-Pressure: Red has an acute knowledge of how much pressure he can put on something before it snaps/splits/etc, whereas the other androids have to actually put thought into how much it would be. He uses this ability when threatening other Egos, often putting enough that just another percent more of pressure will have him actually snapping bone. He has yet to actually _break_ a bone, but has cracked them on numerous occasions in multiple Egos.

 

**Oliver**

-Something Small: Of all the androids, Oliver has the deftest hands; comparable or greater than the doctors’ dexterity, even. His touch-sensors are also more sensitive than the others’. As such, he can work with things so small that the other androids sensors wouldn’t pick up on them very well. Oliver is the one who crafts all the androids’ upgrades, or replacements for damaged parts. He also works on smaller projects that might seem useless, but can be added to larger ones to help them actually work properly.

 

-Firewalls: Oliver is the best at creating or breaking firewalls. He’ll usually work with Blue to do so; with the other moving in behind him to make sure things are still running optimally once firewalls are removed or (re)placed.

 

**Green**

-Zap: Green was constructed with extra innards to his fellow Googles. That being, a lot of rubber and plastic running throughout his frame to act as insulators. This makes it extremely difficult for him to short out, thus making him the one to test most of their projects.

 

-Tracker: By connecting to a computer, phone, etc. Green can automatically tell where something came from. He doesn’t have to go through and hack the device to figure it out. He uses the ability to protect the office’s computer systems.


	12. Jacques Septique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I _know_ most fans don't view him as a legitimate Ego, but I do! ;;  
>  He's even a main character in my fanfic 'The Outside', which is what the Abilities series has been written for as a guideline! And honestly, I love writing for him. <3  
> There's almost no art/fanfiction with this Ego, so I've had to take a lot of creative liberties in his characterization. But I hope he still fits with the fandom. ;;

So few fans had ever recognized him as an Ego. In _Passpartout_ , and for the first time only, Jacques had been completely visible. Believed in, even if for only a moment.

 

Seán gave the artistic Ego so many videos—more than practically any other Septic! He tried, he really did, to make the fans believe in Jacques. But he was just too similar to their creator. Dressed the same, French accent sounded fake once the cameras came on so it would still sound like his creator. It was just good ol’ Jack being an artist! Right?

 

Jacques turned his back on the fandom. They didn’t—wouldn’t—believe in him. He grew transparent within a week of his first video. His creator did anything he could to get a camera to Jacques, get him more videos. The camera didn’t pick up on his faded form. That was too inhuman, unique to the Egos’ plane. On that camera, he looked solid. Looked whole.

 

Yeah, right. Over time, he forgot what it was like to be believed in. The fans wouldn’t believe in him, so why should he believe in them? When the others brought up the fans, the French Ego’s expression would shift almost into fury, but he’d retreat to his room before anyone could be certain that’s what it was. He denied any other requests from his creator to star in videos.

 

It hadn’t worked before. Why should it now?

 

Jacques had been close to giving up. He’d fade, just like Chef Iplier had. Like Mark Bop and…a-and Artie. His best friend, an Iplier, and fellow artistic Ego.

 

However, he discovered a new way to survive. He wouldn’t rely on the fans, wouldn’t trust them ever again. But…his art. He could trust that. He could always trust that.

 

Against the knowledge of his creator, the knowledge of the other Egos, Jacques created an Account on some art site he’d discovered. He posted his paintings, chatted with others, even made some friends. No one had to know who he was on there. None of the Egos had to know he was interacting with humans. He knew it was against the rules, dangerous to do so, but what did they expect him to do?

 

His art was all that kept him alive as it garnished the attention an Ego _required_ to survive. The others didn’t understand how he didn’t fade. He didn’t get enough attention from the fans!

 

The fans had abandoned him. In turn, he abandoned them. He _didn’t_ need them to survive. So why should he beg at their feet for even just a passing glance like the others seemed so willing to do?

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Jacques’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans (in his case, online followers). His abilities include:

 

-Copyright: It is physically impossible to steal any of Jacques’s art/writing. If it is attempted, even online, then the would-be thief’s hand will freeze in place until they choose not to try. It will become painful if they continue to try and has resulted in bloody noses, shortness of breath, and even fainting. If someone tries to steal a piece physically (sometimes Egos try and swipe his notebook to see what he’s doing, for example), they will wind up feeling as though burned until they back off again. Actually touching the art piece will result in what the doctors say is similar to chemical burns. It also works for anything Jacques says/does that he doesn’t want repeated/spoken of. With this, however, the would-be speaker’s mouth seals shut until they change their mindset on what they want to say. The _only_ way this ability will deactivate is if Jacques gives written and/or spoken permission. The spoken ‘thieving’ can be skirted around by hinting at what the speaker wants to bring up, as depicted in Host and Jacques’s conversation in Chapter 6 of _The Outside._

 

-Lifelike Quality: Jacques has shown this ability once and only once, because he hasn’t had the strength to do so since (too faded). If he paints/sketches/etc. something, he can literally pull it off the page and bring it to life. He is, of course, restricted to smaller things: Small animals, plants, clothes, etc. and couldn’t bring to life something that doesn’t exist.


	13. Chase Brody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This part has mentions of a suicide attempt/suicidal thoughts and/or actions.

Compared to the other Egos—most of which who didn’t really have preset histories—Chase’s memories were complicated. Yes, it had been the Septics’ creator acting as the new Ego, not Chase himself, in the _Bro Average_ video. But because it was a set part of him, he remembered it happening as if through his own eyes; as if _he_ was the one on camera.

 

He remembered the argument with Stacy. Remembered Chad (who, by the way, was actually his cameraman in the Egos’ plane and _not_ a puppet, but an actual Figment) growing concerned as his phone calls to his wife gradually worsened throughout the video. He remembered slowly snapping when his ex took the kids away.

 

Tears. A mass-shooting. Fifteen casualties with eleven dead. Then raising the gun to his temple and pulling the trigger.

 

When he was officially made an Ego, after the airing of the video, it was by opening his eyes from his place on the floor. A red-clad superhero had kicked the gun away from his hand while a German doctor hovered over him with wide, worried eyes. They’d both looked the same; only their outfits and shades of green in their hair differing. Why did they have his face?

 

The doctor didn’t understand how Chase had survived. There wasn’t even a wound!

 

Over time, Chase tried to leave that part of his history behind him. The others still wouldn’t trust him with a gun or to be alone for too long for almost a year after the incident.

 

Planted memories, he reminded himself. Couldn’t he change? Or was that how he’d been set? He had blood on his hands— _killed_ eleven Figments—and then tried to shoot himself. What was his creator _thinking_ would happen when he’d given that sort of history? Nevertheless, because Chase was an Ego and Stacy a simple Figment, he gained full custody of the kids by sheer default. At least something good came out of it.

 

He and Schneeplestein became close over time. They both had planted memories of family events that never actually happened. Planted memories that made them the characters Seán had created them to be. And as much as Bingiplier annoyed the others, they knew the android was what he needed. Someone to just be a dork around. Someone who hadn’t been there to see Chase practically rise from the dead after trying to shoot himself. Who’d treat him normally rather than only be there to keep an eye on him.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Chase’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Bulletproof: It wasn’t a ‘miracle’ or that he’d ‘missed’ when he tried to shoot himself. Chase is literally bulletproof, otherwise he would have been dead as soon as he was created. He actually didn’t find out about this ability for a long time, thinking he truly had missed, until Wilford wound up shooting him by mistake and leaving nothing behind but a red mark on Chase’s arm where the bullet would have hit and ultimately dissipated before touching him. Certain types of shots may have different affects, however. For example, a shotgun to the back will leave a bruise, or pointblank Winchester (how did Wilford even _get_ one of those?) left him with a migraine for two days. Since the discovery, Wilford has kind of dubbed Chase his ‘volunteer’ for target practice. Needless to say, Chase is not happy about it.

 

-Perception: Linked to the fact he’s a father and has to be able to tell his kids’ emotions. Like an advanced paternal instinct, this ability can tell him anyone’s emotions at any given time. Some of the others tend to hate this ability because sometimes he’ll get in their business to figure out the problem. He tries not to bring anything up unless the emotions are particularly strong/unsettling, however. This ability makes him unconsciously avoid those with stronger negative emotions, such as Dark or Google_R.

 

-Magic: _Very_ limited. About the only thing he can do is pull a pistol resembling a GLOCK from thin air, and his guns seem to have unlimited ammunition only for the chamber to empty completely as soon as he puts it down. Doesn’t matter if he fired a shot or not, and whether the gun had been reloaded just before, the bullets just up and disappear as soon as the firearm leaves his hand.


	14. Bingiplier

__

_Inferior. Pathetic. Stupid._

 

The words didn’t sting like they should have. Like they were meant to. Red’s sneered insults had no affect, Blue’s upturned nose unnoticed, Green’s sarcastic remarks on deaf ears.

 

Bing had been created to be mocked by his superior counterparts: The Googles. Mark hadn’t realized creating an Ego for such a thing would leave him with a way to be blank toward the insults.

 

_Synthetic._ Bing learned the word quickly, and not because he had vast knowledge due to being a Browser android. Unlike the Googles, who had true emotions, Bing’s were synthetic. Fake. Programs. They’d always been fake. He tried to hide it with a grin. Tried to pretend he was like the more human Egos by wearing dark sunglasses and shirts with thick fabrics. They hid his yellow-orange eyes and glowing chest-emblem well.

 

They didn’t hide how slow he was to catch onto the fact he was being insulted, or that he seemed careless about such insults. Didn’t hide the fact he was a robot that could easily shatter another Ego’s skull. Didn’t hide the fact that he was still inferior to the ones supposed to surpass him. After his debut video, Bing completely shut down his emotions for some time, simply faking his friendliness toward the others. It was easier to ignore harsh words when he didn’t feel anything, after all.

 

Of the Googles, Oliver was the odd one out. He taught Bing it was all right to act human, that he didn’t have to keep his emotions hidden. It was okay to hurt, love and hate, make friends. Together, they met Chase, and Bing hit it off well with the Septic. The father quickly grew to be his best friend, and Chase’s kids adored the android.

 

Chase and Oliver eventually got the other three Googles to tone it down and treat Bing more like one of their own.

 

Ever since, the occasions he’s deactivated his emotions were rare and far between.

 

If there were good emotions—like what he felt when Chase’s kids played games, or the Twins told him a joke, or Chase treated him like he _wasn’t_ an android—then they were worth the occasional bad ones, right?

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Bing’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Hacking/Programming: As an android, Bing is naturally good at working with computers. He could hack into literally almost anything with little difficulty. He’s also good at writing programs for whatever he needs them for.

 

-Knowing: Since he’s Internet Browser-based, he has a very vast knowledge of many things and if he _doesn’t_ know something, he can just do a quick mental-search of it. He is one of the most intelligent of the Egos, with only the Googles surpassing him.

 

-Robotic Reflexes: Bing’s body is made of thousands of tiny servos and intricate framework to copy the skeletal and muscle structures of a human body. Because these structures are not organic, he can move very quickly. Projects can be done just as quickly, if not faster, than factory machines could construct the same things. The fact he has no actual muscle and eyes that process images far faster than any known organic, it’s near-impossible to actually harm him unless from behind because he’ll have your weapon in his hand before it can come close to him. Note that this ability actually makes him _very_ good at doing tricks, so the dorky flunks in his video actually had to be done purposefully because he’d naturally be very good at balancing.

 

-What Emotions?: Unlike the Googles and other Egos, Bing doesn’t have _real_ emotions. His are a set of programs. He can activate/deactivate any emotions he wants to at any given time, even all of them at once. When he _does_ deactivate them, his mind actually works faster than the Googles’ because he doesn’t have the emotions to hinder his processing speed—sort of like a better connection, almost. Because Bing’s emotions are all synthetic, Chase’s Perception is unable to read them, so he never knows what Bing is actually feeling unless outright expressed. When he needs to work on something of utmost importance (such as the documents in ‘The Outside’) he will turn them off in order to work as quickly and effectively as possible, but be quick to turn them on again once finished.

 

-Virus: The Googles and Anti _hate_ this ability, but it has made his fellow androids respect him more. Bing can give off a pulse of what seems like yellow-orange electricity, but is actually a wave of his aura sending viruses and corruptive programming into any nearby machinery. If it strikes the Googles, they go into automatic shutdown and their antivirus programming has to clean out their systems—usually doing so for twenty-four hours. If it strikes Anti, his glitching becomes extremely volatile and he has a near-impossible time keeping a solid form until his own ‘systems’ can purge the foreign virus. If he doesn’t shut down his anger in time before someone makes him furious, then sparks of this ability will start flying from his frame.


	15. Yandereplier

Mentally a teenager and created for one fucked up game, Yandere could be extremely dangerous. The others were well aware of that fact. Nearly all of the Egos had wound up on the receiving end of his blades at least once, after all.

 

Yan had the mood swings of a girl on her monthly, with the skills of a trained assassin, and the obsessiveness only a yandere could possess. It was a toxic, deadly combination.

 

The others skirted past him as if walking on egg shells; ignored him for the most part, really, for a very long time. He scared them. They didn’t understand why he’d been created in the first place. He was more likely to kill someone important than even Dark or Wilford, for fuck’s sake! All they had to do was look at him wrong.

 

But he was one Mark hadn’t exactly intended to become an Ego, so he couldn’t answer the others questions of ‘why?’. He’d dressed up not even that many times, really, for the time he used to play Yandere Simulator. Yan wasn’t supposed to become a living character. It was just Mark being his goofy, freaky-character-actor self dressed in a skirt.

 

…Okay, maybe he was intended as an Ego? Mark…probably hadn’t thought it over very well what sort of person that would make Yandere, honestly. Even though it was _right in his name._

 

Whatever the origin—unintended or otherwise—Yan had become, ah… _quite_ the noticeable face at Egos, Inc. He _liked_ to make himself known; relished in attention. It didn’t matter if the others _tried_ to ignore him. Once Yan was finally sick of it, he made sure to plant himself right in the middle of the goings-on of the place.

 

He’d never really followed rules very well. That, paired with the fact he was a yandere, and also fairly intelligent, well…

 

Yandere was pretty good at getting his way with most of the Egos. About the only ones who _didn’t_ put up with how he could act were Googles Red, Green, and Blue, Dark, and Chase. The Googles and Dark because they weren’t afraid to get forceful when Yan acted up, and Chase because he was already raising two of his own kids. He was pretty damn good at dealing with a teenager (or, physical adult with teenage mentality in this case).

 

Like the King, Yan did have an ability that the others _hated_ when it wound up used on them. Unfortunately, Yan didn’t exactly acknowledge the rule about not using it on other Egos.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Yan’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-TTYL: Yandere can use this ability when speaking with someone else. Once he and his target part ways, his target will have an extremely difficult time thinking straight, as if their mind were clouded. Everything they think of will be difficult to focus on. _Except_ their last conversation with Yan. This ability unconsciously makes them want to seek Yan out in order to talk again. This cycle will wind up continuing until all Yan’s ‘senpai’ can think about is him, and him alone. He’ll use it on some of the more ‘pushover’/hardworking Egos sometimes to get what he wants.

 

-Knife to Meet You: Yan honestly doesn’t _need_ to carry his swords around because of this ability. The only reason he does is because he prefers being up close to his targets when he strikes them down. However, this ability makes it as if an invisible blade has appeared out of nowhere in his target’s body. The stab wound will be there, as will the damage that a blade would have left behind, but the blade itself is nonexistent. He uses this ability so rarely that the others tend to forget he even has it.

 

-Bloodhound: All Yan needs is an article of clothing, belonging, etc. from his intended target, and he can track them down anywhere. This ability can even tell him his target’s state of health, and whether or not they’re injured or in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really struggled with this one. >.<;  
> I haven't watched any more than about five(?) minutes of Mark's Yandere Simulator gameplay, which made it hard to come up with the information for this part. ;;


	16. The Host

Originally, he was the Author. _‘Danger in Fiction’_ brought him to be. He was cruel; a control freak. He created twisted stories and forced other Figments to be his protagonists. Drove them to insanity when he forced them to obey his words and they eventually lost their very identities. Lost their grasp of reality.

 

He carried with him a bat and an air of confidence that, at the time, put Darkiplier to shame. As a young Ego, the Author was cocky and over-confident about his abilities. He avoided the other Egos with his nose stuck up; was the first to claim his room when Egos, Inc. came into existence and ‘introduced’ itself to the Ipliers who existed by that point: Darkiplier, Wilford Warfstache, GoogleIRL, King of the Squirrels, Dr. Iplier, and, of course, the Author. He was ‘top dog’, of course, so first picks _would_ go to him.

 

The Author was the first to actually confront Mark with ill intentions. The first one to raise his weapon with teeth bared. He was the Author. _He_ was in control, not Mark!

 

It was only poor timing on Wilford and the King’s part had stopped him from bringing harm to their creator.

 

In the aftermath, Mark shocked and terrified by the first attempt by one of the Egos at his life, he went in and changed the Author. Did something he couldn’t undo, because it hadn’t been until then that the fans _really_ took to the Author.

 

No. Not the Author. _The Host._

 

Mark took his eyes for that attempt, strictly out of the fear still gnawing at him. Turned the Author into someone entirely different. His abilities altered in order to compensate for his lack of sight.

 

The Host was…far less severe than his younger self. It really hadn’t been long before Dark took his place as ‘top dog’, with Wilford and Google as his right-hand-men. And, upon realizing the Host’s potential, his power, Dark insisting on putting them at-level with the other two. The Host declined taking such place officially, though is often the one Dark will consult in anyway.

 

Now, rather than writing the stories, the Host tells them as they are. Sometimes he’ll toss something in to throw his ‘character’ for a loop, see how they’ll react, but otherwise, he’s quite content Watching what choices those around him will make. Watching what those without the ability to See the future might do to unintentionally fuck theirs up for good.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, the Host’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-A Blind Man Still Sees: Despite his complete lack of eyes, the Host is able to See the future. At any given time, he’s able to Watch seconds before things will actually happen; this allows him to get around anywhere with ease; the images much clearer if he narrates as he sees them. Almost daily, he’ll also get Visions that are farther into the future; anywhere from a few hours, to a few months, from that moment. These Visions are often more cryptic to him: He has a harder time understanding what’s going on until something comes up later on that’s linked with the Vision he saw, allowing it to make a lot more sense.

 

-Heed My Words: He can narrate things into happening. Even if that means narrating someone into doing something. Of course, the more strong-minded the individual, the easier it is for them to fight it, but chances are they’ll eventually stop fighting and do as he wants them to. He has narrated things into existence, or caused someone to teleport, but stretching his narration to such lengths is taxing on his strength and will quickly make him pallid and exhausted unless another magic-using/reality-warping Ego works with him. This ability is a form of reality manipulation.

 

-Bleeding Out: Dr. Iplier is the one to have concluded this ability. It’s linked to the fact that his eye sockets just keep bleeding. In order to keep from bleeding to death, the Host gained this ability after his eyes were taken. It makes his body create more red blood cells much faster than should be natural, keeping him from actually becoming anemic with the constant bleeding of his eye sockets. If he gains other wounds, however, the increased bloodflow to open wounds can and will make him start bleeding to death.

 

-Drowning in Ink: The Host’s aura is made of thick, black ink and can surround him like a protective barrier. He can also make tendrils of this ink reach out—and if feeling particularly threatened (especially if unable to use another ability for some reason), make someone choke on the ink as if drowning them in it.


	17. Silver Shepherd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I could get Silver's over with. >.<;   
> Of all the Egos, he definitely gives me the most trouble in writing for, so this part was actually really difficult to come up with, and I'm still not entirely happy with it-

Since his start, Silver has always been a joke to the other Ipliers. The stupid superhero Ego. They didn’t even know what he was good for. He wasn’t intelligent, nor could he fix things, or offer good ideas.

 

So, Silver tended to avoid the other Ipliers. He’d been created with a Link, a girlfriend, so he often stayed at her place rather than Egos, Inc. If he wasn’t with Roxanne, then he was out patrolling with his sidekick, Ibis. That is, until Ibis disappeared. Silver had gotten the gnawing feeling that Ibis, an Ego, had faded when no one cared to remember him. He’d grown transparent after his debut very quickly, after all.

 

Then, a few years after his creation, he met Jackieboy Man. The Septic was new to the whole ‘superhero’ thing, and didn’t even know all his abilities. So Silver, being the kind soul he’d always been, took Jackie under his wing to teach him. He hadn’t thought twice about doing it. He just…did.

 

Out of the Egos, Silver was the only one who never, not once, put himself first. If something went wrong, he blamed himself. If there was danger, he’d be the first one to step forward.

 

When Jackieboy got good with his abilities, Silver was the one who pulled the Septic up rather than keeping him a sidekick. Silver knew Jackie had become the better superhero, and didn’t even consider holding him back. He was more than willing to trade places and be the one to follow Jackie rather than the other way around; without a single complaint or thought against it.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Silver’s strength comes form how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Flight: Silver can fly. He can travel at highway speeds and stop on a dime when needed. Unlike Jackie, Silver’s landings are careful and precise, rarely disturbing anyone nearby unless they happen to get in his way.

 

-Strongman: Physically, Silver is one of the strongest Egos. He could easily toss one of them if he really wanted to, and wouldn’t even break a sweat. He’s so humble about this ability, however, that the others tend to forget about it, or at least not know just _how_ strong he is; able to compete with even the androids for strength.

 

-Blackout: Silver can make any light in his general area turn on or off at will. He’ll often use this ability to make them flicker in no clear pattern with each other in order to disorient someone, or to turn the lights off in order to get out of a room without being seen.


	18. Bim Trimmer

A bright smile, confident words, fancy suit, right in the spotlight. Bim was the epitome of a game show host.

 

At least, the viewer’s first impression of him was. Watch his show a little longer, and one would notice how rigged it was. How biased his opinions on contestants were. He’d do whatever he had to in order to make his personal favorites win. As much of a ‘sweetheart’ as the other Egos or even fans saw him to be, he wasn’t against killing his contestants in the most morbid ways. Even Wilford was impressed at the extend Bim was willing to go to make his show interesting.

 

Unlike the other show host, Bim had never used knives or guns to take out his contestants. His ways were a little more… _creative._

 

And his most memorable method? A meat grinder.

 

Bim’s dead contestants had a habit of… _disappearing_ , without a trace. For some time, the others thought he was just using magic to hide the bodies. They didn’t actually see Bim’s debut video until years after his creation.

 

That meat grinder, how willing he was to serve human-burgers to Matthias and Ryan, raised the red flag for the others.

 

The bodies weren’t just ‘disappearing’. Bim was a _cannibal_.

 

The Host used his ability to make the two contestants forget what they’d eaten for that video; made Matthias completely forget who Bim was so the game show host would leave him be.

 

To this day, thanks to help from the doctors, Bim’s cravings are few and far between. When he does get them, Jackieboy will lock himself in Bim’s room with him to keep him calm and hopefully lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Bim’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Magic: Though not as powerful as Wilford and Marvin’s, Bim can make things appear out of thin air or make them disappear. With smaller objects, he can even change them from one thing to another. He also has weak healing magic, and the others think this may have to do with the fact that he could otherwise get extremely ill eating raw flesh. His healing magic has prevented such a thing from happening, though the doctors still worry when his cravings pop up.

 

-Boom Mic: Bim can make his voice travel very far, even if he’d not even speaking that loudly. When using this ability, it’s as if he has a microphone with him, and he can even choose what direction his voice will be projected in.

 

-Walking Library: Bim has photographic memory. Anyone he’s ever met, any book he’s ever read or picture he’s seen, he can remember exactly how the meeting transpired, or words said to the dot, or the smallest detail on the image. As such, if the androids are unavailable, Bim is actually a very good source if one of the others needs to know something. Unfortunately for him, this ability makes it impossible for him to say ‘I forgot’ if he chose not to do something! This ability also gave him a rather severe case of OCD because ‘it’s much more pleasant to remember something that’s neatly ordered than scattered about’. The others don’t know if that’s true, or if Bim has just convinced himself of it.


	19. Jameson Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear possible confusion before getting to the reading: NO, Jameson is not totally mute in my headcanon. His aura is what actually makes him completely silent, but when he lets himself be heard through it he can form certain sounds (laughing, sighing, struggled words, etc that don't require use of the tongue)  
> He's unable to form most letters and can't speak comprehensively, however, hence why he's called mute.

“The quiet one.” It was Jameson’s most well-known trait. Most unique, as well. The other Septics were known for being loud, just like their creator! Jameson, however, was a selective mute; only ever speaking in situations he was comfortable, around very few individuals; seemingly completely unable to speak if he was, indeed, uncomfortable. Those lucky enough to hear his voice would all claim he was rather softspoken compared to the other Septics; spoke like he should have been in a far earlier time period, with a peppy edge to it that could make anyone grin.

 

It was a freak magic accident that took his voice for good; that stole away his tongue so he could no longer form proper words. He’d been in surgery for hours afterward and swore he’d tasted blood for days afterward; swore that his tongue felt heavy and swollen. Even if he was well aware that was impossible and just phantom pain. Jameson, fortunately being a forgiving soul, forgave Marvin and Wilford as if they hadn’t done anything at all and eventually seemed to forget about the incident himself.

 

The only indication he gave that the accident still got to him was that his aura usually shrouded him like a blanket afterward; turning him gray, completely muting what sounds could still come from him. The others eventually forgot what he looked like in full color.

 

Still he grinned, and laughed, and took part in the activities that went on around Ego Central and Egos, Inc. Even with the lack of voice, he could make just about anyone smile and was well-loved by the Septics and most of the Ipliers. Even Dark seemed easier on him than he was on many of the others.

 

Sometimes, just to make the others laugh, he’d let himself be heard through his aura, struggle to form a word with the few sounds he could still make just to see how awfully he pronounced it, or make a goofy face with bottom lip taking the place of his tongue in a pout.

 

Upon entering the humans’ plane, the first time he laughed without the security of his aura brought a true smile to Anti’s lips. It told them both that things would be changing for the Egos. Hopefully for the better.

 

* * *

 

Like all the Egos, Jameson’s strength comes from how much attention/popularity he gets from the fans. His abilities include:

 

-Helping Hands/Thunderclap: As seen in his debut video, Jameson seems able to make hands appear out of nowhere to help him with simple tasks. He usually tends to use them in a pair, allowing him to be able to multitask or keep track of items. He can also make these hands grow, however. When this occurs, they become about the size of his torso, go white, and transparent. He doesn’t make them do this often, but can use them as a means of defending himself; as Jackiboy discovered in a sparring match, they pack quite a punch! These hands are also the complete opposite of Jameson. He can make them clap in order to draw everyone’s attention, and the sound is so similar to thunder that it’s had the androids wide-eyed and bristling, with the fear of lightning clear as day on their faces.

 

-Silent Movie: Jameson’s aura can silence anything it touches so long as he wants it to. After losing the ability to speak coherently, he used this ability to make himself completely silent at all times, only occasionally letting himself be heard. If his aura surrounds another, he can make them go mute, as well.

 

-Mute: At will, Jameson can make anyone in contact with his aura go deaf. He’ll usually just use this ability if he’s in a bad mood and wants to be left alone, making it so he can’t hear anyone attempting to speak to him. Only on very rare occasions has he made others go deaf with this ability.

 

-Magic: Very limited. He can only make small objects appear/disappear, and has a limited amount of simple tricks he’s able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here marks the end of the Abilities series.  
> Or does it? ;P


	20. Infelix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, able to add one! 
> 
> Note that the Abilities series will only be added to once the thing I wanted to add no longer contains spoilers to upcoming events!

_**Introduced in:** Chapter 20 as “Iffy” to Jacques Septique—reintroduced under true name in Chapter 25 to Chase Brody and Bingiplier. _

 

An older Ego, Infelix was created by PewDiePie’s fans. Though he could be dangerous if he wanted to be, he is really more of a troublemaker than anything. Like an annoying NPC from an RPG, he causes simple mischief: Turning people in the wrong directions, tattling, giving as vague of information as possible to make others paranoid.

 

Despite his abilities and that he’s one of the “dark Egos,” he’s honestly rather harmless as many have discovered. He uses his abilities to pry, but causes very little physical harm to others and isn’t really one to blackmail—be they human or Ego.

 

It is unknown how long Infelix has been within the human world and asking him does no good because he can’t even remember when he left the Egos’ plane. It is only known that he has lived in it long enough to live comfortably around humans and own a fairly successful Internet cafe in downtown Los Angeles.

 

Even in the humans’ plane, he causes trouble when possible with other Egos (as seen in _The Outside)_ as long as it won’t threaten his business.

 

Despite his name, he’s actually rather peppy and friendly toward his customers. He does get extremely annoyed with other Egos, however; he’s sick of them putting his business at risk.

 

* * *

 

Infelix’s abilities include:

 

-Lie to Me: Infelix can sense when those around him are lying. If someone is lying and happens to meet his eyes in the process, they will receive a very uncomfortable feeling: Like a chill through their spine and pounding heart. This ability has been seen twice as of Chapter 29: Once when Ed Edgar was lying to a security guard, and the other when Bing gave Infelix his human alias of “Ben Iplier.” Both happened to meet Infelix’s eyes in the midst of their lies, and were unable to shake the feeling that “something’s up with the barista” afterward.

 

-Sudden Sadness: Infelix’s aura can make anyone it touches fall into a severely depressive state temporarily. If he’s really curious about something someone lied about, he may use this ability to get them to say the real thing in the hopes this sudden bout of sadness will make them start ranting. He can also use it to ward of attackers. Because really, if your vision is being blurred by tears and you suddenly have no motivation, what’s the chance of catching him?

 

-Mood Swings: He seems to have extreme emotional fluxes. As seen in Chapter 25, he went from the calm and perky cafe owner trying to apologize to his customers to bombarding Chase’s Emotional Perception with a lot of negatives on the flip of a dime. In actuality, he can almost put up literal “walls” to hide certain emotions or make others seem more prominent. The ability has really only proved useful toward animals (dogs hate him, by the way) or Egos who can read emotions, however. Though he didn’t know Chase had Perception at first, he’s met enough Egos in his lifetime who do and will flux his emotions any time he meets someone new as a “test” of sorts. If he knows someone has Emotional Perception, he may also flux his emotions just to get on their nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Infelix means unhappy, right? I decided to mess with the usual headcanon of him being depressed, and instead incorporated that into his abilities


End file.
